Kazenooto
{{PKHGenetic Kazenooto Alice hysteria by axsens dcxu1fn-fullview Name Kanji 風の音 Rōmanji Kazenooto Literal English Voice of the Howling Wind Other Siren's Wrath Debut Appears in Manga, Novel, Movie, Anime Data Classification Kekkei Mōra Jutsu Kazenooto (風の音, Literally meaning: Voice of the howling moon) is the Artificial Kekkei Mōra (血継網羅,Bloodline Encompassing) of the Gametsui Clan. It is considered a Artificial Kekkei Mōra due to it being created by humans, however due to being passed on throughout generations as well as not having any specific predecessors it had to be classified as a Kekkei Mōra. This Kekkei Mōra gifts one the ability to change events or alternate reality using their voice, this included manifesting and generating weapons via direct command. It also eventually obtained the ability to take possession of or control all that hears their deadly voice. This includes, humans and all-other lifeforms able to perceive sound. Due to this animals such as squids and those without perception of sound are completely immune to any of the abilities granted by the ability. This Kekkei Mōra completely relies on ones ability to speak, it is highly influenced by the emotion in their words. Due to this a weak willed person will never be able to use this ability to its fullest potential. If one with this Kekkei Mōra loses the ability to speak or their resolve, it is unable to be used or manifested until they either regain the ability to speak once more or their resolve has returned.The user must in some way make a verbal command, meaning a good way to restrict this is by taking away the ability to speak, Fuinjutsu has been able to do so, masters of Fuinjutsu were specifically used to dealt with those who wield the Kazenooto, this is also one of the reasons the Uzumaki Clan is considered the rivals to the Gametsui Clan. A good way to define this Kekkei Mōra is that manifesting their will and resolve through their words, one can manipulate the reality of the world and doing so can trance those around them causing them to do whatever is tasked. Despite this, it is still bound by the laws of nature, it can bend these laws to a certain degree but they are never able to completely break them. Despite the Gametsui Clan's great prowess they have been considered outcasts throughout history due to their rebellious nature which eventually lead to multiple villages try to eliminate the family, bringing a near end to this Kekkei Mōra. This Kekkei Mōra lived on through people who rarely ever spoke, descendants of the once great Gametsui Clan and in doing such it remained hidden in the shadows. This would cause for the Kekkei Mōra to be considered one that was no longer was able to manifest again in the Shinobi World, however the villages didn't know was that it was constantly developing deep in the Land of Demons, where it gained almost as much reputation as the Kokushibyo, feared for both it's use and it's power. Decades later this Kekkei Mōra eventually manifested in -- and bore face in the Shinobi World once more, and this time it made quite a bitter mark on the world. Contentshide History Acquisition Abilities Brain Psychology Kotodama HistoryEdit Many eons ago, about 100 years before the Warring States Period. The tension between the clans were growing each and everyday, conflict between the clans seemed to be on the constant rise; more and more conflicts arose everyday. Many clan-less families felt insecure about the rising conflict between the clans knowing they would be eventually be caught in the aftermath, these families began aiding and supporting Buddhists seeking to weaponize and strengthen their mind to fight against the oppressive clans, an ironic way of ending the constantly approaching war. The Buddhists used the blood of the Yamanaka Clan as one of the catalysts for their experiment they combined the Yamanaka's blood with other mind manipulating clans' such as the Nara Clan's blood. They continued to sully the blood of noble clans needlessly in hope of manifesting the "Transcendental Mind" as stated in their words. The Buddhists believed this would allow them to control the clans, and "benevolently" end the war between the clans, this was of course not their real goal, merely one to trick the people into supporting them and funding their organization. Many people were killed as human sacrifice, as they were unable to withstand the mixture of the powerful blood, often their brain shut down. Because of the constant failure, the Buddhists grew frustrated, angry, and insane. Eventually, they enlisted the help of the Nayami Clan and their dark arts to make both the perfect body and soul capable of handling the artificial Kekkei Mōra. Eventually, they succeeded in making what they considered the perfect body, they called this test subject Naki. Soon after creating Naki, they injected Naki with the virus, immediately his brain seemed to collapse, due to this they let down their guard assuming he has died, a fatal mistake, the artificial human then went on to slaughter everyone who was around him via a screech that seemed to cause fire to appear all around the room, incinerating the Buddhists. This monstrosity continued to wonder around the planet, causing many ruckus, shockingly, he soon began understanding human emotions, and due to that he began to interact with humans more and more often. Eventually he met a beautiful woman priestess who made him feel more like human and less self-absorbed, many decades later, their family has grew to the point of being considered a small clan as the two showed their endless love for one another. A handful of these direct descendants would in some way awaken the Kazenooto, it was found as a recessive trait found in all descendants of Naki, not long after the clan stabilized, the clan grew to become one of the most powerful during the Warring States Period, only held back due to their small numbers compared to the larger clans. They often found conflict with the Uzumaki Clan, where this Kekkei Mōra proved useless due to the Uzumaki being able to restrict their talking with just a single touch, causing many of these children to be slaughtered in the battle field, reducing the amount of people that would unlock this Kekkei Mōra. Despite common notion, Naki had possibly one of the weakest versions of the Kazenooto, he just had unmatched wisdom and a natural affinity to use it. The reason for his being considered as the weakest is due to the bloodline evolving through the generations, all abilities gained by a member of a direct bloodline is sent straight down to those who inherit it, similar to a "stockpiling" effect, this makes them not only gain more and more control though out the generations. Knowledge of the techniques can be tapped into despite the other users being dead, this even applies to people who have gained this ability through blood transfusion, the mechanisms isn't known but it is said that the blood of the Gametsui Clan transmits through to the neural system, saving various memories through the blood and storing it deep into their consiousness, only remembered when in a desperate situation. This is one of the unconscious functions provided to those who hold some form of blood related to "Naki", not only do these abilities help people understand their Kekkei Mōra it sometimes give randomly gives them vivid dreams of the previous user's life. This often lead to a few identity crisis case among the clan, but nothing too major. AcquisitionEdit To obtain this Kekkei Mōra, one must have some form of blood directly relating to "Naki" or any Gametsui descendant. However, even if injected with the blood of one hailing from the Gametsui Clan there is still a chance of the person being injecting dying or just becoming a brainless zombie. There is only one known case of Kihonhou being successfully transplanted into one from another clan, the person that awakened the Kazenooto hailed Yamanaka Clan they seem to have blood somewhat compatible to that of a Gamatsui's, even with this compatibility many have tried and failed, the reason it succeeded in the first place is more than likely due to Gametsui's blood being strongly influenced by the blood of the Yamanaka. Many of those who are granted the Kazenooto are not guaranteed to have any abilities granted by the Kekkei Mōra, atleast not a entire category, about a half of those who awakened this Kekkei Mōra can only manipulate basic things such as weak telekinesis, unable to really even do anything worthy of note. Despite some people only capable of using one ability, the ability can be from of mind manipulation, ranging from weak telekinesis to the ability to control metal with ease, not many really gain a stronger ability however, they did not let this weakness hold them, they continued to show their determination, they proved that even with the weakest of techniques granted to the mind, one can become a great warrior one worthy to serve their clan. This is one of the reasons that the members of the Gametsui are considered to be Ikkitousen (一騎当千,Literally Meaning: Mighty Warrior) they not only have great diversity due to their Kekkei Mōra, but their rebellious nature and strong will allowed them to also caused them to fight to their dying breath which can lead further unlocking the potential of their voice & mind... Kazenooto can be greater advanced while being in an extremely emotional state or a near death experience, only Naki and -- seemed to avoid this law, the former being the progenitor of the Kekkei Genkai whilst the latter was born with an unnatural affinity to Kazenooto, a miracle only seen once in the clan's history. In regular cases, as the wielder of this Kekkei Genkai is near death their brain seems to completely burst as if overloaded with data, it slowly but surely begins reforming, it gains a new hue a more red hue. Opponents of those who see this evolution states that in their eyes, it was as if they are being eaten by their flesh and skin, and form anew. Those" who wield this form of the Kazenooto has only been shown to use Psychic Arts, and a extremely limited version of Word Soul Techniques. The pinnacle of Kazenooto only known to --, grants the user greater control of all the aforementioned abilities whilst still being unable to completely break the laws of the world, -- can bend them to the furthest degree, it not only requires a strong mind, but also a strong, clear, and beautiful voice, capable of changing ones opinion with ease, quenching the darkness in one's heart. , due to his great voice, -- was quite popular attracting unwanted attention, so he often used "Word Soul Magic" to manipulate his appearance to the point where he is unidentifiable by all means, the only way one could find out it was him was due to his "Angelic" voice. Abilities Brain PsychologyEdit KotodamaEdit